


Confessions

by thedrunkhyena



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agender Character, Coming Out, Multi, Non-binary character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkhyena/pseuds/thedrunkhyena
Summary: Katara and Sokka come out to some of the others, other confessions arise to their surprise!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 252





	1. Katara

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when these take place, sometime Zuko and Suki are part of the Gaang  
> Also these are just my personal headcanons

The moon was covered by the clouds, leaving the only the fire as a light source. The others have already checked out for the night, leaving only Katara and Aang chatting to each other. Aang was talking about his life at the air temple with the monks. Katara found his stories over a hundred years old very interesting, a bit of history from a primary source you could say.  
Katara noticed something...strange though. Aang spoke a lot about his friends at the air temple, but when talking about some of them he’d always say ‘they’ even if was just talking about one person. Katara decided to bring it up.  
“Hey Aang, how come you say they a lot even when talking about one person?”  
Katara suspected she knew the answer, but a hundred years ago? It couldn’t have been a thing back then.  
“Oh, well a lot of air benders didn’t really conform to any gender,” Aang explained, a hint of nervousness in his voice, “so they’d use neutral pronouns I guess.”  
Katara couldn’t believe it! Gender non conformity was a thing a hundred years ago? And the way Aang talked, people seemed fine with it, at least at the air temple. Katara felt it was time. She knew she could trust Aang about her gender identity. He was still respecting his friends’ pronouns after a hundred years, there’s not a chance he’d react badly. She was about to speak up but Aang beat her to it.  
“Yeah, and uh, I just happen to be one of those people,” he mumbled, but loud enough for Katara to hear.  
She wasn’t shocked, just surprised, did Aang just come out to her?  
“Sorry if that was weird, I wasn’t sure if I should tell you,” his eyes avoiding Katara’s gaze.  
She immediately reassures him.  
“No, no! It’s not weird at all! I-I was actually going to tell you something too.”  
Aang tilted his head in curiosity.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, I’m-I’m actually a trans girl,” she mumbles the last part.  
“Katara, that’s awesome!” Aang says enthusiastically.  
“You’re the first person I’ve ever told, well besides Sokka.”  
“Well you’re secrets safe with me!” Aang smiles at her. She smiles back. Then she remembered something.  
“Oh, I wanted to ask, do you use neutral pronouns or?”  
“I don’t really care, anything works for me,” Aang sounded more confident talking about it.  
The two confided in each other and talked about their experiences the whole night. They get so caught up in conversation Katara just starts to notice the sun rising.  
“We better get to bed, at least get a couple hours sleep in.”  
“Haha, yeah I guess...Katara, if you ever need someone to talk to about this stuff, I’m here for you.”  
She could feel her cheeks turn slightly red.  
“Same here, if you ever need to talk I mean.”  
They both smile at each other before retiring to their own tents. Katara has never felt happier about her identity.


	2. Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is out in a tough situation where he chooses to come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry that took longer to write than I thought, anyway here’s the last chapter  
> This ot3 is also a ship I will die on, they’re the best!

They were at the beach when it happened. Sokka never really planned to come to anyone, ever. But it just, sort of happened, to someone he figured he have to tell eventually, and to someone he’d never thought he would tell.

Sokka, Suki, and Zuko were soaking wet walking out of the water. The three had become close and wandered off by themselves to dry off.  
Suki’s spent enough time around her boyfriend to notice his strange habits. The way his voice would sometimes crack, or the way he hunched over and crossed his arms. But lately she’s been noticing his shirt, he never took it off. When they slept together he’d always keep it on even if it was scorching hot outside. Or like now, whenever they went swimming, he didn’t take it off, even as they were drying, he kept the wet shirt on.  
“How come you always keep your shirt on? It’s wet, you’re gonna get cold,” she tells him nonchalantly, this seems to get a reaction out of him though.  
His eyes widen slightly and he looks around everywhere but Suki and Zuko. After what felt like an eternity to him, he spoke.  
“I’m from the Southern Watertribe, a little cold won’t get me,” he says with nervousness in his voice.  
Suki was about to brush it off as another one of her boyfriend’s odd habit when Zuko said something.  
“But how come you never take your shirt off? Even when we’re changing you always do it alone. What’s with it?”  
Suki was surprised that someone else noticed too, she didn’t think any of it though as her attention was brought back to Sokka. His eyes even wider now, darting back and fourth, doing his best to look neither of them in the eyes. He was growing visibly nervous, his breathing was heavy, and his hands started to shake slightly. He closed his eyes, hoping this was some bad dream he could wake up from. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Suki who was looking straight at his with a slightly worried yet comforting expression.  
“Sokka,” she said, “is there something you need to tell us?”  
He didn’t need too, bit at this moment, but there were two sets of eyes on him waiting for some sort of explanation. Usually he’d come up with some lie if a stranger ask him way to personal questions, but these were his friends and his mind couldn’t come up with any right now. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them back up, his eyes refusing to make contact with the others.  
“I’m...trans,” he mumbled that last part, but it was loud enough for them to hear.  
“Oh,” Zuko said, sounding more surprised than shocked.  
Zuko didn’t really know what else to say, so he looked at Suki. Her eyes were full of surprise and wonder. Sokka looked back up to see her reaction.  
“Sokka, I kind of know how you feel...” she said with a stutter in her voice.  
“What?” Sokka and Zuko said in unison.  
“Yeah, I mean, sort of...I guess I’m a girl but not really, if that makes sense?”  
Sokka pulled Suki into a hug which surprised her.  
“I completely understand.”  
The two embraced each other. Sokka looked over a Zuko and pulled him into the hug.  
“Come here you!”  
Zuko was caught off guard at first but eventually gave in. When they let go Suki spoke.  
“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”  
“Yours too,” he responded.  
They both looked at Zuko, waiting for him to speak.  
“Uh, yeah, don’t worry. I’ll keep my mouth shut.”  
The other two smiled.  
“Come on, let’s get back to the others,” Suki started walking over back to their stuff. Sokka and Zuko followed her silently. It was unspoken, but their friendship had taken its next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for gender headcanons to clear things up, Katara and Sokka are trans, Aang is agender/gnc, Suki is non-binary, Zuko is cis (but is def gay), and Toph isn’t in this story but she’s nb too. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I get nervous posting my fics but I think some people enjoyed them? Anyway Sokka chapter will be up soon


End file.
